Silence in the Sound
by Breaeden Swordwind
Summary: In silence of the sound, a secret is cracked. This is a Sasuke x Tayuya one shot. R


A/N: This story is a Sasuke/Tayuya and thus I had Tayuya live through her encounter with Shikamaru and Temari. Also, I don't think I quite got it to work but I have always felt that Sasukex anyone can't be done in a one shot. He needs time. Luckily this was just a little experimentation before i start work on a full length fic, so your criticisms are VERY appreciated. I think that is all that need by said… oh Review thanks in advance

* * *

**Silence in the Sound**

**By Breaeden Swordwind**

She was in his room as usual. She spent a lot of her free time, when she wasn't training or doing a mission for that snake. It wasn't like she was fond of the boy by any stretch of the imagination. Sure, he was handsome and what not but the guy was a fing stone and hand no time to care about anyone not even himself, demonstrated by the many times he would forgo meals in order to train or stare thoughtfully at the wall. Always he had his hands together, fingers laced, using his thumbs to support his chin. He was in that position at that very moment. The reason she would be there day after day was that he gave her someone to swear at. Kabuto was a creepy b and, well, you don't curse at the person who could kill you if he felt like it. That left only this boy.

She somewhat missed the days of the Sound Five. Back then she had four other people to insult. Sure, Kimmimaro wouldn't say anything in response but the others would, especially the fat f who would always reprimand for "unladylike behavior". Ha! Chauvinistic S. She hated all of them of course.

What was quiet suprising, given the pampered life style that kid must have had in that pathetic village, was how he seemed to thrive and grow in this dank place. He seemed to draw strength from the unlit corriders, from the pools of water that bred mosquitos filled with malaria and other diseases, from the fungi that sprouted in the stone beds giving the slabs small areas of softness among the fields of rock. He had been strong before, she had seen his battle with the blonde kid after escaping from that fan whore and her little shadow man-b. He had been skilled then but what he was now made that seem the struggles of a new born babe. The only person she had ever know who flourished to such an extent was Kimmimaro and that was only because Orochimaru was here. Kimmimaro would have been Orochimaru's little a-b if he had been asked to be.

Come to think of it the new kid was quite similar to Kimmimaro and not because of some disturbing obsession with a pasty skin human-cockroachimaru. They both seemed motivated by a powerful purpose. A purpose they would follow into the depths of hell and for which they would give their souls. A purpose that they knew they had no choice but to complete, though the boy seemed to hate his purpose. Also, they both looked like they knew they were dying. Though too her knowledge the new kid didn't have a terminal illness like Kimmimaro did.

This made her glance over from leaning on the wall to the boy currently sitting in his thought pose staring intently at the wall. Her eyes softened slightly when she once more saw the dying look in his. He never spoke so she didn't know what bothered him enough to leave what she would consider a pretty plush life in his hometown to come here to join a man who only wanted to steal his body. She knew why she came her, but she didn't like to think of those memories.

Maybe he had bad memories too. But while she ignored them and let them go, he grabbed onto letting them possess his body to give him strength even while they tore him apart. Or maybe he was just a person who couldn't cope, though at that point suicide might be a better option for him.

She even wondered if he even knew she was there. Sometimes he would drift away in his thoughts and she or whoever needed a word with him would need to shake him violently to get him back to reality. Honestly, she enjoyed doing that.

The room, and indeed the entire compound, was silent. It seemed ironic to her how often the "Hidden Village of _Sound_" was completely silent. Perhaps if she strained her ears she might be able to pick up the slight dripping of water from some distant alcove but for now she did not strain herself to break the comfortable silence.

Her legs tiring she walked noiselessly across the room and sat on the opposite side of the stone bed from him. He was sitting on the edge so with a few deft movement she was able to stretch out her legs without disturbing him. They had been starting to fing cramp. Once she had gotten that small pleasure of stretching out the cramps in her legs she left them half folded.

Though she had thought she had done all this beneath his notice as soon as she was comfortable that fing bastard leans back on the slant of her shins, his hands still in that meditative position as his stare now moved toward the angle were the wall met the ceiling.

She stared at him awkwardly, meaning to curse the handsome, little s but the words didn't come. Silence continued to envelop the room and neither she nor the boy made any move to break the silence. Normally, she came to his room to relax. His silence was normally far more medicinal then she would ever admit out loud and though he never seemed to react to her insults that also meant he made no move to stop her. When she was annoyed, frustrated, or one of a myriad of other conditions that would find her spouting obscenities she would come her and he would sit silently as she went from one flaming tirade to the next. He never complained or asked her to leave. He hardly ever even reacted to her. She liked that. It allowed her to just spew her mind nonstop and not have to worry about someone criticizing her. She had her problems which she need to talk through and he had his which he need to think through. It was a perfect combination in a perverse sort of way.

She leaned forward resting her arms on her knees, his hair just barely tickling her forearm. Her chin lay on her wrist and she looked down at him but all she could see was the night's own darkness. This however was not one of her talkative days, hell even her more taciturn days a few fing more words then this but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to break the silence. It stayed like this for some time, perhaps half an hour, the two flickering candles on the harsh-hewed desk that sat in the corner illuminating the place with dancing breaths of light.

She relaxed some more and move her legs slowly to sit cross legs and his had fell back slowly to land in her lap and his eye looked up her. She was stunned for a moment. They were blood red. Had his Sharingan or whatever he called it, been on this entire time. He didn't say a thing but a smirk started to cross his face and three puts swirled out from his pupil. And her world shifted.

She was still in the compound but all the colors were inverted. The dark walls were white and his skin seemed be a dark shade of blue green. _So I was right. _The thought appeared in her mind. It did not break the oppressive silence around the two of them. Time seemed to be still between the two of them. _Heheh, I figured out his little riddle. Of course, everyone's best friend can only be himself. He had figured this out when killing his friend did nothing. So he had had to kill himself. That was the point of the massacre, I see now, it was just a method of killing himself, and my survival insured it. Ha! I was so stupid! _The words drifted in her mind as she looked down at the boy. She tried to speak but her voice seemed not to function. Her jaw moved futilely in front of chords that did not vibrate. He waved her hand in front of his eyes but that got no response, so she began to pound on his chest. Still his eyes seemed to be glazed with ambivalence to the world around him. She knew of only one thing that would definitely get the recluse's attention. She kissed him and surprisingly he kissed back for a bare moment. It was an exhilarating sensation but then two steady hands pushed her away.

His smirking face looked up at her. _I am sorry that you had to be used like this but I need someone to test it on. Don't worry, I have no reason to hurt you. _She stared at him not certain how she should react. It wasn't like she was being threatened so she supposed it was really just them still sitting in his room. Only now he could do whatever he wanted with her and her body. Yeah just the small s .

The world shifted back to how it originally was, the walls were once more black and time seemed to move again. She was still nervous as she looked into his black eyes, fearing that at any moment they would go back to red as he decided to use her for amusement. But he wouldn't just randomly decide to do that, would he? She felt a faint perspiration, begin to tickle her skin.

He smirked at her with both a bit of arrogance and knowledge, but with an underlying texture of friendly amusement. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Village of Sound headband. Neither he nor she wore theirs, taking no pride in working in this hateful place. No one worked here by choice, they did so because that was the only way they could get what their souls needed. He took the metal-covered cloth and wrapped it around his head so that the steel covered his eyes. He smiled gently up at her and she returned it in kind.

Neither of them said anything during this exchange. The silence by now had sunk into their bones and was as much a part of them as sinew and blood. Everything seemed to feel oddly strange about this whole long series of minute events. Since she had come here it had been weird and she wondered how much more unusual it could get.

Time passed and she grew tired. The weight of the seconds rest on her eyelids and shoulder and her head would nod forward. Looking down at him as the last vestiges of consciousness flew away, she noticed how evenly his breaths would blow and the pull in her dangling threads of pink hair. He most have beaten her to sleep a few moments before.


End file.
